


Platitude

by IreneClaire



Series: Various Notions Collection [17]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bromance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, PTSD Steve, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneClaire/pseuds/IreneClaire
Summary: He wasn't going to waste time with senseless platitudes. He knew better and he knew that Steve also knew better. Nothing at that very moment was going to be comforting enough except to be there for him. To make sure that Steve understood that the little girl was okay.





	Platitude

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> A Word of the Day Self Challenge.
> 
> The breakfast muse strikes un-announced ...please be warned that this is a very delicate subject matter.

 

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O**

 

 **Word of the Day: P** **latitude** - _a flat, dull, or trite remark, especially one uttered as if it were fresh or profound._

 

"Where did he go? Where is he?!" The blond detective shouted and then was already off and running before the Honolulu Police Officer's gesture completed its flow towards the shady leeward side of the long concrete building.

"Steve!" Danny was running flat out now, his eyes on the dark bowed head, the heaving chest and messy line of spittle his friend was shakily trying to dab from his lips.

No one was with him. _Why wasn't anyone with him?_

Danny was both relieved and furious about Steve being alone all at the same time. Relieved twofold because he could easily imagine what Steve was going through at that very moment. He preferred to be alone with his partner so he could manage what had happened just between the two of them. Privately. Plus, Steve would want to be left alone ... he might not even want Danny there right then, but that was just going to be too bad. It was one decision which Danny wasn't going to allow his partner to own yet.

Still, someone should have been with him. Making sure he was generally all right until Danny had time to get there from his vantage point on the opposite side of the building, showing him some semblance of care ... some damned empathy.

"Steve! Steven!" Danny's voice fell from a shout down to a stage whisper as he closed the distance to his friend's side. Without hesitating, he gently pulled Steve's gun from his fingers, thumbed on the safety and shoved the weapon into the back of his pants. He grimaced at the sour odor of vomit knowingly as he wrapped one arm around Steve's shoulders and guided him farther away from the noise and chaos; farther down along the wall, not only to gain more shade, but privacy.

"Hey," Danny whispered softly. "Things are going to be okay. Listen to me ... she's okay. You're going to be okay, too. Just let me handle this, all right?"

He wasn't going to waste time with senseless platitudes. He knew better and he knew that Steve also knew better. Nothing at that very moment was going to be comforting enough except to be there for him. To make sure that Steve understood that the little girl was okay. Right then, Danny needed to keep things private and predictable until the shit hit the proverbial fan. There was little doubt that would happen. There would be an inquiry. There would be media and far too much attention. But right then, Steve needed to get himself together so that he could cope with the formalities and bullshit later. Until then, Danny was bound and determined to play gatekeeper. Guardian. Whatever the hell he needed to be in order to run interference until Steve was ready - if he ever could be ready. More like ... accepting.

"Sit down," Danny insisted as he guided Steve into a sitting position with his back against the wall. "Breathe ... in ... out. Try to calm down, babe."

Steve collapsed almost bonelessly, pliable to Danny gently pushing his head between his drawn up knees as he gasped and choked back more of the gorge that was blocking his throat.

They were far away from the bulk of the ongoing activity. HPD had the perp in custody. Two ambulances were on site, with two more en route just in case they were needed. Parents had arrived and children were being reunited with them. _All of them._ Safe ... sound ... a little scared, but fine.

Danny's eyes roamed the hectic school yard scene as he sat down flush against Steve's side, his arm still around his friend's shoulders, pulling him close. Even if Steve didn't think so quite yet, he needed the contact on some level. Danny had been there at one time or another and he knew. Ex-SEAL or not, military or not, this kind of thing simply wasn't easy to swallow even if it did flaunt a happy ending.

"It's just us," Danny soothed as Steve quaked under his arm. "Just us."

No one was looking at them or for them just yet. He had time and he'd take advantage of every single second. But then, he noticed the rest of his team and a relieved grin twisted his lips. Though loose in construction, Kono, Chin and Lou had setup a perimeter of sorts along the grassy lawn. Covert glances were being sent his way from each and Danny nodded his thanks and understanding in turn. While not overtly obvious, no one would be approaching him or Steve until the go-ahead was discreetly communicated. He technically had all the time in the world.

"S-she's okay?" Steve choked out. "I ..I d-didn't ...?" He couldn't continue speaking as he forced his head up to meet Danny's eyes, his cheeks splotchy with color, his face lined with sweat.

"Yeah, she is. Not a scratch," Danny said calmly. "She's getting checked out by the EMT's and her parents are here. She's fine ... a little upset, but fine."

"I could've k-killed h-her," Steve said, eyes wide.

"But you didn't," Danny replied steadily. "You didn't." He met Steve's gaze head on, making sure that everything he said was absolutely, clearly understood.

"H-how upset?" Steve's voice shook uncontrollably despite his attempts to stop its vibration. He stammered and choked back a dry heave. His eyes closed when his face twisted in a deep emotional pain and Danny found himself automatically shushing him while pulling him even closer into his side.

"Upset ... scared. Just like anyone would be," Danny said reasonably. "Kono confirmed that she didn't see anything either. You hear me on that? She didn't _see_ anything ... and that's real important. The noise scared her - the situation scared her. But she didn't actually see anything and she's going to be absolutely fine, okay?"

"A-and I d-didn't s-shoot her?" Steve asked with an uncharacteristic desperation. His eyes were back open again and he was searching Danny's face for the truth. His hands were clenching and unclenching with a spasmodic fervor. And in desperation, Danny grabbed his right hand, wending their gloved fingers together.

"No, you didn't shoot her, Steve," Danny replied with a fierce intensity. "Calm down and _breathe_ ... this was as scary as shit and you're okay. _She's okay._ _Everyone_ is okay, do you hear me? The perp is in custody and ... you did good. She never would have gotten out of there alive if you didn't do what you did. You _had_ to ... and while it was close ... no lie there, it _was_ close ... it was the only option and you did _not_ shoot her. Promise."

Steve's entire body was shaking now, vibrating from head to toe and Danny was beginning to fear a shock that would require some medical intervention. Adrenaline dump or not, Steve was shaking like a leaf and Danny couldn't seem to anchor him even braced against his own body.

"Breathe you goof ... don't make me take you to the hospital. You don't want that," Danny whispered quietly. "It's over."

"C-could h-have been ... G-Grace," Steve muttered brokenly.

"Steve ...," Danny started to speak, a bit surprised where Steve's brain had just gone. But it made sense now didn't it? Children had slowly eked into the stoic ex-SEAL's universe and he had a brand new sense of awareness. Grace, Charlie, his little niece Joan, and now Sara with Chin. Danny chuffed a kind, knowing sound as he kept up with where Steve's brain was going. Parent or not, it made sense because Danny's had gone there the moment the call had come through.

"O-or ... C-Charlie ..." Steve interrupted him. " God, Danny ... it could have been one of them."

"Could have been," Danny whispered softly in unhappy agreement. "You're right." He didn't wish what had nearly happened on any single parent or child, so he had nothing more to say about it. What Steve was worried about was an unfortunate truth. It could have been any school or any teacher ... or any child or any family... including his own.

"But, you know what ..." Danny was still whispering, tears now shining in his eyes as he pulled Steve even closer. "If it had been ... I'd want you there ... and I'd need to know that you'd do exactly what you did this morning. Honest to God, that's the truth."

Steve's head wobbled on his neck as he focused on Danny's face as if to really weigh that truth. He finally nodded, a lone tear breaking loose to trace down one side of his face. He squeezed Danny's fingers and then began to move, ungainly as hell.

"What are you doing?" Danny blurted out as Steve suddenly struggled to get to his feet, tugging him up with him. "Whoa! Take some time to settle! Wait a minute ...Steve!"

"No, c-can we get o-out of h-here?" Steve asked. "Even if it's just an h-hour or two. Please ... Danno. I n-need the space." He was still breathing hard and shaky as hell, but Danny nodded as he slung Steve's arm over his shoulder.

"We can ... and I can handle everything else that I need to later," Danny replied evenly. "I'll take you home ... for an hour or two."

Danny looked up into Steve's face, gauging his friend's response as he took in the volume of activity still going on at the front of the school. While the situation was far from really being over, it was controlled and much of the chaos had dwindled to a manageable roar of sorts. As Danny watched him, Steve swallowed hard, his eyes still shining as he surveyed the scene they would need to literally walk though in order to get to their car. He seemed to be practically counting heads as if to reassure himself everyone was where they should be.

"You good?" Danny asked. Inhaling deeply to settle frayed nerves, Steve nodded and began to walk, making no effort to shake off Danny's grip.

Kono saw them first and raised an eyebrow quizzically Steve's way and Danny provided her with a sketchy grin. He nodded towards the Camaro and she tapped her comm link to say a few words. As if by magic then, a narrow swath opened up for them, free of potential obstacles - human or otherwise - straight to the waiting car.

Still, it happened just as Danny was opening the passenger side door. He groaned inwardly as a stranger's voice broke their private moment of solitude.

"Are you the one? Hey? Excuse me, is he the one?" Danny turned protectively, inserting himself directly between Steve and this man he didn't know.

Face clouded, Danny stood his ground, measuring the intruder's intentions, recognizing that Chin and Kono were both on their way over to lend their hands. Knowing the man had to be a parent, but on guard in case he needed to edit whatever it was he might want.

"Can I help you?" Danny asked, doing his very best to not sound as annoyed as he felt. Wishing to the heavens that he'd gotten Steve in the passenger seat before this person had managed to approach them.

But before he could say another word, Steve was by his shoulder. "Yeah," Steve choked out. "It was me ... what ... "

Danny helplessly shook his head at Steve's assumption. He wanted to curse and had to restrain himself from roughly pushing Steve back behind him, but the man's hand was already between them.

"Thank you then," the man blurted. His face was suddenly earnest, genuinely open. Tears sparkled in his eyes as he took Steve's hand in his own, forcing him to stumble closer.

"Amanda ... she's fine. She's great ... from what I hear, she might not have been. So, yeah ... thank you."

"W-what?" Steve's mouth gaped open wide and Danny grinned in abject relief. He waited then, looking from Amanda's father to Steve's semi-stricken face. There was no doubt that the girl's father could feel Steve's hand shaking so very badly either. In fact, he had yet to release his thankful grip. If anything, that realization made his purpose even more meaningful and Danny wanted to hug the man when he glanced his way, distressed as hell ... but aware. He cocked his head then back towards Steve as if understanding.

" _Really_ ," Amanda's father stated emphatically. "Thank you. My wife and I ... we appreciate everything that you managed to do. I need to get back to them now. But ... we can't thank you enough."

And then he was gone, jogging back to the ambulance to see his daughter. Leaving both Danny and Steve standing where they were, the latter now weak in the knees for an entirely new reason.

"Sit down before you fall down," Danny mumbled, failing at stifling at least half of his grin. "Let's go home for a bit, huh?" He didn't trust his own voice anymore. Both of them were beyond emotional.

"Steve? Please ... get in the car," Danny prodded more as Steve kept staring after Amanda's father. He could only be relieved when Steve finally folded his long legs into the Camaro's passenger seat. He then jogged round to the driver's side, slowly driving away, his sole destination to Steve's house so he could help his friend calmly regain his center. Something which might be a heck of a lot easier now.

"Her name is Amanda," Steve said as they drove along. His voice sounded rough. He was slouched in the seat and sweat still dotted his face. But he was far less pale and when Danny chanced a glance, he might even have been trying to smile even if his hands were still shaking.

"Her name is Amanda ... and she's okay."

"Amanda. Yup, pretty name. And, she's fine ...," Danny noted before saying the only real thing he could really add at that point. "Thanks to you."

_**~ END ~.** _


End file.
